The purpose of this grant application is to request partial travel support to allow Student Investigators to participate in the 2004 joint meetings of the Radiation Research Society (RRS) and the International Congress of Hyperthermic Oncology (ICHO), April 24-27, 2004. The Radiation Research Society was founded in 1952 as a non-profit organization with three broad objectives: (1) to encourage the advancement of radiation research in all areas of the natural sciences; (2) to facilitate properties and effects of radiation, and (3) to disseminate knowledge in this field through publications, meetings and educational symposia. RRS meetings provide an important opportunity for exchange of scientific information and fostering careers of our young investigators, the future leaders of our society. These meetings incorporate topical reviews, symposia, posters, poster discussion and mini-symposium sessions linked to the poster sessions, and plenary lectures. To enhance the development of young investigators, the society has instituted a special program within the society to foster student participation, growth and development. This scholars in training program (SIT) facilitates the involvement of young scientists and students in the working of the society very early in their careers. An integral component of this program is the support of these young investigators in the form of travel awards to the annual meeting. This provides the opportunity for Student Travel award recipients to present their research and engage in interchange with established investigators in the field. Student Travel award selection will be conducted by an awards selection committee including representatives of the disciplines of Biology, Chemistry, Medicine, and Physics. An important goal of any scientific organization is that young investigators be given every opportunity to advance their careers and their research. Providing support for them at an early stage in their career to participate fully in annual meetings helps to ensure continued and future excellence in the radiation science.